1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surveillance systems and methods for operating them.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditional Digital Video recorders use proprietary software for the purposes of remote viewing. When a large number of different DVR systems are to be managed/accessed, this creates a problem in that the end user is required to have the proprietary software installed for each of the DVR brands they wish to access. These video files can also be very large in size. The size of video can create a significant delay in their transmission over a network. To convert these video images into a standardized format can also require the use of a very powerful centralized server. If a user is charged with the task of maintaining a large number of different DVRs, a challenge arises in having to maintain lists of IP addresses, usernames and passwords, and location details for each of the installed DVR units.
In addition, there is currently a large disconnect between DVR owners and Law Enforcement agencies. Typically when an event occurs such as a robbery, it can be hours or days until surveillance footage of the act is available to law enforcement. This creates a significant delay in the identification and apprehension of suspects that are caught on camera. There can also be a significant delay between the time an alarm occurs and the time police are actually notified of the alarm. Law enforcement agencies also have the dangerous job of responding to burglar and panic alarms without having video or images of what waits for them inside of the establishment they are responding to.
There also exists a significant problem in false alarm rates; that is, law enforcement responding to panic and burglary alarms inadvertently triggered resulting in a police call and response. This creates a financial hardship for law enforcement agencies as these wasted resources are deployed in situations where they didn't have to be.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,778,085 & US Pub. No. 20040004543 with J. Faulkner as inventor for a security system and method with realtime imagery, describes a security/surveillance system that uses an image capturing device to reproduce realtime imagery and/or video along with a computer system and server linked to a network for transmitting realtime imagery to emergency response agencies.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,323,980 & US Pub. No. 20050068175 also with J. Faulkner as inventor for a security system and method with realtime imagery, describes a security/surveillance system that uses an image capturing device to reproduce realtime imagery and/or video along with a computer system and server linked to a network for performing processes as described above in U.S. Pat. No. 6,778,086/US Pub. No. 20040004543 with additional features such as generating and transmitting biometric analysis along with the structural attributes of the location and physical conditions of the location.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,798,344 & US Pub. No. 20040004542 also with J. Faulkner as inventor for a Security Alarm System and method with realtime streaming video, describes a security system that uses a video camera and an alarm sensor to reproduce, process and display realtime streaming video linked to a network for activation of emergency response agencies based on a user's password and displaying realtime video at the emergency response agency depending upon valid password entry.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,719,567 & US Pub. No. 20060072757 assigned to Smartvue Corporation for a wireless video surveillance system and method with emergency video access, describes a surveillance system that uses an image capturing device and a digital recorder to transmit/receive data to a third party, which are described as any form of emergency response units, an alarm sensor to reproduce, process and display realtime video linked to a network for transmitting/receiving/displaying live video stream or recorded video and generating video stream on command.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,719,571 & US Pub. No. 20090237504 also assigned to Smartvue Corporation for wireless video surveillance system and method with DVR-based querying describes a surveillance system that uses a wireless image capturing device (ICD) and a digital input recorder (DIR) to generate/transmit/receive data to a third party, which are described as any form of emergency response units.
US Pub. No. 20070182540 assigned to GE Security Incorporated for local verification systems and methods for security monitoring, describes a security monitoring system capable of image verification and/or detection with the use of an image capturing device such as a camera to generate/transmit data to a remote device and/or system; further describing the reproduction and transmission of visual image data along with audio/sound data, performing object recognition and background/foreground analysis, and generating an alarm based on verification and recognition data.
US Pub. No. 20060279423 with Soheil Nazari as inventor for a stand alone surveillance system, describes a surveillance system comprising DVRs, video cameras and self-generating power source capable of receiving/generating and transmitting video images via network.
US Pub. No. 20040205823 assigned to Chic Technology for a residential security system, describes a security system with WEB cameras, WEB Servers and DVRs for live surveillance via an established network transmitted through a PSTN and a computer system.
US Pub. No. 20030128113 assigned to Accton Technology Corporation for a network communication device security system and method using of the same, describes a security system that contains an image capturing device, digital video recorder, cameras and a network communication link device capable of process, receiving and transmitting video image data.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,158,026 & US Pub. No. 20050174229 assigned to Security Broadband Corp for a security system configured to provide video and/or audio information to public or private safety personnel at a call center or other fixed or mobile emergency assistance unit, describes a security/surveillance system that uses image capturing device and detection devices to reproduce near real-time video stream and audio data and server linked remotely to a network for transmitting near real-time video streams and audio information to server and workstation for processing and verification.
US Pub. No. 20050110634 with D. Salcedo as inventor for a portable security platform, describes a security system containing a camera device configured to generate and monitor video signals in combination with processing the alarm data for transmission to a PDA and/or the like.
US Pub. No. 20050146606 with Y. Karsenty as inventor for a real-time video queuing and display system, describes a monitoring system that processes the conditions of remote sites by generating an alert for emergency response unit correspondence.
US Pub. No. 20050237187 with S. Martin as inventor for a real-time security alert & connectivity system for real-time capable wireless cell phones and palm/hand-held wireless apparatus, describes a security surveillance system that provides electronic device users real-time viewing and data access of their home and/or property.